chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Neighborhood Watch
Briefing Jon's patience is tested by a persistent law breaker who in turn puts in a harassment complaint against Jon when he's arrested by him. Jon and Ponch meet a group of kids persistently causing trouble. Ponch decides to teach them a lesson. Report Jon and Ponch are late for their patrol. Ponch was queuing for Dodger tickets during their lunch hour, he tells Jon that he knows a short cut. Ponch's shortcut takes them along the joggers path. There is some congestion up ahead and Ponch stops to do a little traffic control. A man in a yellow car is shaving using his wing mirror and not looking where he's going. A boy with blond hair is skateboarding in the middle of the street whilst holding a surfboard. The driver in the yellow car has to swerve at the last minute causing the boy to crash on the sidewalk. Ponch stops to check on the boy while Jon continues after the reckless driver. The boy introduces himself as Brian Caldera and proceeds to give him his address and telephone number. Brian asks Ponch if they could keep this between themselves. A car pulls up with surf boards poking out the back, Brian tells Ponch his ride is here, he throws his surf board & skateboard in the back and then gets in the passenger seat. The driver is the same age as Brian as well as the other occupants in the car. They drive off. Neighborhoodwatch001.png Neighborhoodwatch002.png Neighborhoodwatch003.png Jon's reckless driver eventually comes to a stop, the driver doesn't believe it's Jon again. Jon goes to his window and calls him by name, his name is Mr Billings. Jon asks for his licence. Billings asks Jon if he's got a new beat, Jon tells him he was just passing through. Billings tells Jon he's in a hurry, Jon tells him the reason he was stopped which Billings doesn't believe. Jon tells Billings he knows where to sign, as soon as Jon passes him the citation Billings screws it up and throws. Ponch asks Jon if he's seen him before and Jon tells him he has a record that won't quit. Neighborhoodwatch004.png Neighborhoodwatch005.png Neighborhoodwatch006.png Neighborhoodwatch007.png Neighborhoodwatch009.png Neighborhoodwatch008.png The children in the car turn the corner at speed prompting Jon and Ponch to look in their direction and spot them, they give chase. The car is unable to stop as one of the kids skateboard becomes jammed under the brake. Ponch tells Jon to run interference while he tells the kids to pull over, unable to stop Ponch tells the children to pull the keys out of the ignition. Once parked Ponch speaks to the children, Brian heard on the radio there would be radical tides and rowdy surfs, the driver, Scott, tells Ponch the car belongs to his mothers. Jon asks Scott if she knows about the safari to the beach. Scott tells him he left her a note. Jon goes to call it in. Robin is depressed they won't be going to the beach, Scott tells her they won't be going for a long long time. At Central, Baricza, Sindy and Grossie are signing Robin's cast as Jon looks on. Brian leaves with his father. Scott comes out with his mother. Ponch hands her the form required to release her car from the yard. She asks him how much it's going to cost her and Ponch tells her, she passes the ticket to Scott who waves his allowance goodbye. Ponch extends his hand to Scott who doesn't accept it. Scott's mother tells him to be nice, Scott slaps his hand. Getraer comes into reception to inform everyone it's briefing time. Grossie asks why they were in San Vicente, and Jon tells them it wasn't for a lunch break. Baricza tells him there are a lot of secretaries jogging at lunch. Getraer starts the briefing and tells everyone they must be psychic. The joggers they mentioned aren't stopping for lights and the children think the streets are for playing in. He's going to double the shifts with high saturation, so that the high visibility will slow them down an believes that neighborhood watch will make a nice change from the freeway. Billings is at a restaurant, he's making some calculations. He tells the waitress that he's close to closing a deal and will find out any time now. He gave them their number so he's expecting to hear from them while he's waiting. The waitress tells him she's rooting for him, The high saturation of officers on the street seems to be working and Jon and Ponch are parked along a side street. Cahill parks along side them and comments on how easy it looks and a woman in really good shape might be able to handle it. Jon and Ponch decide to get highly visible. The waitress is taking a call and it's for Billings. The news isn't good, the waitress brings over his drink and he necks it down. Billings leaves. A call goes out to any officer in the vicinity of 19000 Armado Boulevard regarding an altercation between a motorist and a tow truck driver. Jon responds to the call. The motorist is arguing with the tow truck driver and in his hand is a can of gasoline. The tow driver tells him to take it up with the department. The motorist tells him he has been doing for 60 dats and he's got a plane to catch in 60 minutes. He begins pouring the gasoline all over the firebird. All the tow driver wants to do is tow the truck and asks him to unlock the doors for him. The motorist tells him to unlock it himself and throws his car keys at him and then throws a book of lit matches onto his car. Jon and Ponch arrive. Ponch grabs a fire extinguisher from the back of the tow truck and proceeds to put the fire out. Jon asks the motorist what he's doing and he tells Jon he's burning his car and he has the papers to prove it. Jon calls him crazy and is cut off by the motorist who tells him what's really crazy. He tells Jon he bought it with cash from a guy back east. He can't register the car because he doesn't have the pink slip. His permit expired and they won't renew it. He has a plane to catch and worst of all the car won't start and the tow truck driver is here to impound the car because the department won't let him register it because the guy back east won't send him the pink slip. He asks Jon what he thinks is crazy. Jon tells him burning his car is crazy. The tow truck driver tells him the car is worthless now and offers him 50 bucks to scrap it. Ponch believes the car is worth a lot more and offers him 55. A furious bidding match ensues and Ponch asks Jon how much money he has on him. Ponch bids 62, and counts his money as well as Jon's. The motorist asks if anyone wants to bid 70. Ponch quickly counting his notes shouts out 83, Jon is bewildered. The motorist declares the car sold to Ponch. Ponch has a big smile on his face, Jon's not sure what's just happened and passes the ownership papers to Ponch. He tells Ponch he's going to get his book and asks him what they are going to cite the motorist for. Ponch ponders for a moment and then tells Jon it's for burning his car without a permit. Jon walks toward his bike. Ponch notices a speeding car and warns Jon just before he steps out from the tow truck, it narrowly misses him. Jon recognises the car belonging to Billings and tells Ponch he's going to get him off the road. Neighborhoodwatch012.png Neighborhoodwatch010.png Neighborhoodwatch011.png Neighborhoodwatch013.png Neighborhoodwatch014.png Neighborhoodwatch015.png Jon chases after Billings and when he catches up to him he shouts at him to pull over. Billings can't believe it. Jon asks him to step out of his car, when he doesn't Jon opens his door and again tells him to step out. Jon takes his arm and tells him to move to the rear of the car. Jon asks Billings to step on the sidewalk so he can perform a Field Sobriety Test. Billings gets up in Jon's face he refuses and steps away. Jon grabs him and tells him he's under arrest for drunk driving. Jon asks him to cite the alphabet but Billings refuses telling Jon he's not drunk. Jon disagrees with him and tells him his nose have him probably cause and the way he was driving makes it a good case. Billings tells Jon it's not going to stick. Jon tells him they'll leave it to the chemical test, Billings refuses to take it. Jon tells him his refusal will mean a six month ban. Jon is in the analysis room with Billings who is on the phone to someone, he mentions an harassment case. Billings then calls his wife to tell her not to wait for him and he'll see her tomorrow. Jon tells him he overheard the conversation about his family, but Billings tells him he doesn't want to hear about it. Jon goes to leave but before he does he tells Billings to see it instead and tells him people like his own family get hurt when people like him are on the road. On patrol, Jon is particularly quiet, Ponch tells him it's loud thinking that he's doing. He tells Ponch people like Billings put him in a bad place. Jon thanks Ponch for saving his life. Jon and Ponch spot the children from earlier and they're up to no good again. Robin is sat in a shopping cart while Scott pushes it. When the kids spot Jon and Ponch they scarper. Scott grabs his skateboard and leaves Robin in the shopping cart. With no brakes, Robin is unable to stop the shopping cart and she starts screaming. Jon notices her and rides after her as she heads for the main road. Luckily an oncoming car stops in time and Jon is able grab the trolley before it goes any further. Her friends look on in shock. Robin is visibly upset and Jon scoops her up in his arms and takes her over to her friends. Ponch tells them to take a hike home on their feet. Back at Central, Ponch checks out his pigeon hole. He has washing detail and purposely loses the form in another hole. Jon tells him it won't do him any good. Ponch tells Jon that until tomorrow he can pretend he didn't get it. Getraer walks out into the corridor and tells them he has a Category 2 complaint against Jon by Billings. Jon asks what he's complaining about since he almost ran him down and he booked him for drunk driving. Getraer tells Jon, Billings's list of complaints and tells him to write it all down in triplicate. Getraer pulls a form out of a pigeon hole and tells them there is a bright note and that their slowdown duty might be ending soon. Ponch tells him it's not soon enough and begins to walk off. Getraer tells Ponch a form was in the wrong box and hands him the washing detail request again. After briefing, Getraer wants to speak to Jon. He tells Jon, that Billings is not going to be charged for drunk driving and instead he's going to be charged with recklessness. Jon isn't fond of the news, Getraer tells Jon to ease off and it's out of their hands now. On patrol, Jon wants to make one more pass-through before they check in. The children are skateboarding. Jon and Ponch park up by a corner and the children comes round the corner fast. Scott crashes in a flower display and the owner man handles Scott. Jon tells the owner that he knows it's against the law for him to do that so he knows it's against the law for him to do it. The owner is angry. Ponch tells the children off for not laying low. Ponch goes over to Jon and tells him they get off duty in 10 minutes and he starts whispering in Jon's ear. Ponch goes over to his radio and makes a request for 7 Charles to assist in transportation. Cahill arrives and Ponch fills her in on what he's planning. Later, Cahill has parked her patrol car and Jon and Ponch arrive shortly after in their civvies. They've taken the kids to a skating park and they've told their parents what they're up to and they've given their permission. Jon and Ponch show the kids how they skateboard. Brian tells them to try some downhill stuff, Ponch agrees. It's their final day of their neighborhood watch. Jon is itching to get back on the freeway. Billings is speeding again, weaving in and out of traffic, he's mumbling to himself whilst drinking a bottle of vodka. Billings loses control of his car when he's taking a swig from his bottle, when he tries to regain control he mounts the grassy verge and knocks over a jogger and then comes to a screeching halt. Billings unable to restart his car runs away leaving the jogger lying on the ground. An APB goes out regarding the hit and run incident and Jon responds to the call. When they arrive, Ponch asks the jogger if he saw who did it. The jogger points to the car that ran him over, Jon looks over at the car and recognises it immediately. Jon runs over to the car and finds an empty bottle of vodka as well as Billings's licence with his address on. Jon runs back to Ponch to tell him it's Billings's car and tells Ponch more than likely he'll report the car stolen when he gets home. Jon tells Ponch he'll get there before he can and rides off. As Jon heads to Billings's apartment, Billings manages to hail a passing taxi. Jon arrives at Billings's apartment and runs inside. Billings arrives and spots Jon's bike parked up. Jon exits the apartment block and sees Billings and shout at him. Billings makes a run for it and Jon gets on his bike to chase after him, when he catches up to him he radios in. Billings eventually comes to a stop at the edge of a steep verge, Billings contemplates jumping. Jon tells him not to panic. Billings breaks down and eventually tells Jon he needs help and asks for his help. Back at Central, Getraer tells Jon and Ponch that the jogger is going to be okay. Grossie tells Ponch there's a call from a kid asking if he can tail-tap the high ramp. Getraer asks him what one of those are. Ponch tells him it's a 180 maneuver and demonstrates by twirling on the spot. Getraer tells him that he just did a 360. Ponch tells him that that's even harder and smiles and walks away. Back at the skate park Jon and Ponch are skateboarding with the kids again until Ponch falls off and everyone starts laughing. Notes * When the children pull over their car they mount the sidewalk but when Ponch approaches the car it's parked normally. They also park between some cars but when Ponch dismounts the street is more or less clear. * Ponch bids 62 for his car and then outbids himself with 83; becomes the proud owner of a firebird. * Sindy Cahill's call sign is 7 Charles. * When Jon is heading to his bike after Ponch buys the firebird the door to the tow truck is closed and when he's almost run over, the door to the tow truck is open. * When Billings contemplates jumping, the cut away shows a busy freeway below, however there's only a beach behind Billings. Quotes * Billings/Jon: Did you see that crazy kid back there? He almost cost me my insurance. were speeding. Oh no wait a second, I was very much under the limit. for shaving. * Getraer/Jon/(Ponch): Category 2 complaint against Officer Jon Baker by Gerald Billings. he complaining about? He tried to run me down today. I booked him for drunk-driving. "Speed unsafe for conditions: Shaving"? well, we've met before. (He's met a lot of us.) Oh, really. Listen to this. "Officer Baker discharged his authority with unprofessional demeanor." Knows all the right words. "Officers attitude was cocky, antagonistic and Gestapo-like." (Nasty, nasty.) well, I know what he was doing every second. I was in complete charge of myself. I read you, Jon. Put it all down here. Triplicate? Mmm-hmm. My desk, Monday morning. Codes Used * 180 - Towing release form. * 10-4 - Message Received. * 11-98 - Meet me at. * 2000-1 - Hit and run accident with injuries. * 10-97 - Arrived at scene. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Paul Linke: Grossman * Brianne Leary: Sindy Cahill Guest Stars * Stephen Young: (Gerald) Billings * K.C. Martel: Scott * Alan Sues: Florist * Robbie Rist: Brian (Caldera) Special Guest Star * Shelly Berman: Motorist (Sold his car to Ponch) Others * Gabriel Melgar: Donnie * Charlie Brill: Tow Truck Driver * Lauri Hendler: Robin * Samantha Caulfield: Karen Wilkens * Shirley O'Hara-Nolan: Elderly Woman * Mary Betten: Waitress Category:Season 2